Una de verdes
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Dos líderes, un duelo, ¿amor?


**One-shot.**

**Una de verdes.** **Narrador omnisciente.**

Era una tarde soleada y espléndida, allá a lo lejos, se podía ver a una panda de skaters hacer todo tipo de piruetas y otras acciones que les podía costar el cuello o alguno de sus huesos. Es muy obvio quién es el líder, mejor dicho LA líder. Es una chica, una chica hermosa, con piel de porcelana, ojos color jade y cuerpo esbelto proporcionado, pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, debajo de ella se puede vislumbrar a una chica salvaje y activa, que no aguanta insultos de nadie y obviamente, es la que mejor hace piruetas en esa zona; todos la respetan, ella se ha ganado el título de líder y el respeto de todos los skaters y de los no-skaters con esfuerzo y sudor, y es irremplazable. En este preciso instante está enseñando a un pequeño principiante cómo hacer una pirueta cuando llega un skater de otra zona con un mensaje, Bellota, así se llama la poseedora de los ojos jade, es llamada enseguida y le comunican el mensaje: es un duelo, un duelo entre líderes, entre ella y el líder de la otra zona, las reglas son simples, el ganador se queda con la zona perdedora, lo peor es que no pueden ignorar la petición puesto que si lo hacen invadirán la zona. Bellota aprieta los dientes, no le queda otro remedio que aceptar.

19:50, Zona Oeste de Saltadilla. Campeonato de Saltos y Piruetas entre las Zonas Norte y Sur.

Se había formado un gran revuelo en la Zona Oeste, era normal, no muchas se realizaba un duelo, y mucho menos entre líderes. Bellota lucía como siempre, con unos jeans claros y rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta suelta de varios tonos de verde y sus Convers All Star verdes y negras. Miraba a todos lados para ver al imbécil que se había atrevido desafiarla, a ella ya su clan.

Butch sabía que el líder de la Zona Norte era invencible, decían que era el mejor skater de todos (algo que hacía que le doliese el orgullo) pero no se esperó que ese líder fuera una CHICA, ¿cuándo lo descubrió? Cuando Bellota, harta de esperar entró en cólera y se puso a gritar que en dónde demonios se había metido el líder de la zona Sur (en realidad, sus palabras textuales fueron: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE INTENTO DE SER HUMANO QUE SE HA ATREVIDO A DESAFIARME?!). Butch sonrió, este iba a ser un duelo interesante, más incluso al darse cuenta de que su rival era una morena digna de ser envidiada.

-Entonces qué verdecita ¿no piensas rendirte?

-Por última vez, ¡no me llames verdecita! ¡Tú también tienes los ojos verdes y vistes con ropas del mismo color! Y no, no me daré por vencida, además, vamos empate estúpido 5-5 ¿recuerdas? Esta es la pirueta definitiva.

Bellota tenía razón, habían quedado empate en todas y cada una del las piruetas con un enorme esfuerzo, ya que a Butch le costaba apartar la vista de Bellota y a esta le atraían demasiado los brillantes ojos verde oscuro de Butch.

Butch y Bellota hicieron la pirueta correspondiente a esa ronda, ambos la hicieron perfectamente, pero Bellota lo hizo un poco mejor.

Después de gritar un rato a los cuatro vientos su felicidad junto con sus amigos y burlarse de la Zona Sur, a Bellota le pareció oportuno hacer el intercambio de palabras entre los líderes en privado que se hacía en cada una de los duelos.

-Te he ganado-dijo Bellota una vez más. Butch suspiró hastiado, era la octava vez que se lo decía, odiaba perder.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cuándo te callarás?

-Nunca, he conseguido no solo que no invadieras mi zona sino también hacerme con la tuya. Además, tú sabes bien que…

La besó. La besó para callarla, para cerrarle el pico, pero cuando los labios de su contrincante empezaron a responder a los suyos, empezó a besarla con otro sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con querer callarla. Era más bien una manera de decir que la chica era suya. Rozó con los labios el hermoso cuello de la joven y sonrió al ver que ella suspiraba cuando lo mordió suavemente.

Bellota sabía que aquello era algo malo, definitivamente el sentir algo por el ex-jefe de la Zona Sur no estaba en sus planes, pero el placer la inundaba cada vez que él pasaba sus labios por su cuello o cuando mordisqueaba los suyos, los labios de aquel chico sabían a manzana verde y era increíble.

Se separaron y sonrieron.

-Creo -dijo Butch- que hemos vuelto a quedar empate. No, en realidad, hemos ganado los dos.

Bellota solo rió antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
